Chaos in Inkopolis
by WirtGetstheBird69
Summary: Thousands of Inklings stand outside of Inkopolis Plaza, demanding an end to the controversial turf wars. Citizens of Inkopolis live under a harsh and oppressive government led by Callie and Marie. Martin Amory, a member of this oppressed group of people, aims to overthrow the Inkopolis government and bring about a new age of freedom and prosperity for the citizens of Inkopolis.


The streets of Inkopolis are lined with thousands of Inklings holding signs and marching to Inkopolis Square.

The angry citizens yell, "End the senseless gore, End the Turf War!"

Callie and Marie, standing a top Inkopolis tower peer down, looking at the protesters, who appear as small as ants from their towering view.

Callie asks her sister, "What shall we do regarding these parasites?"

Marie coldly replies, "It's simple. Keep them out of Inkopolis Plaza and force them back into their living quarters."

Callie, protestingly replies, "Public Opinion will take a huge dip."

Marie confidently replies, "Does it matter? There are no elections. They have no power over the two of us. What can they do to stop our operation."

16 year old citizen, Martin Amory, stands in this crowd, chanting along with his fellow citizens, standing up to the iron fist of the Inkopolis Socialist Republic (ISR).

He yells, "Tear down Meow Chemical, put an end to ink strikes!"

Meow Chemical Company, run by CEO Judd the Cat, is the highest producer of ink weaponry in all of Inkopolis. This company, also prominent in the household products market, is most notorious for it's use of orange ink, a chemical weapon used against the Octarians during the war.

The crowd approaches the wall that divides the destitute common folk from the high life of Downtown Inkopolis.

The Turf War Industry accounts for 90 percent of the ISR's total yearly expenditures, leaving hard working inklings with no support from the government.

They live in broken down shacks, most work low wage jobs manufacturing weapons and clothing, and those who don't work at Inkopolis' many factories are left to starve on the streets.

Furthermore, Inkopolis' water supply is often tainted due to ink leaking into the wells.

This is exactly how Martin's parents died. A weapon manufacturing factory near he and his family's home had several pipes burst which led to hundreds of gallons of ink leaking into the water supply.

This is why Martin stands today with the protesters demanding that the ISR end their complete disregard for the safety of Inkopolis' citizens.

Martin is surrounded by Inkopolis' working class. Whether the people are sick due to the hellish conditions of the factories, starving due to the lack of wages they receive from their hard work, or struggling to keep their families safe due to the poorly built homes and commonly tainted water supply, they all stand together, for a common goal: dismantling the oppressive government that brought them all of this pain and grief.

Additionally, some figures in the crowd are those who once partook in Turf Wars. People who lived comfortable and luxurious lives until their age forced them into retirement. Many of these poor souls extracted from their experiences terrible psychological conditions from the strain of constantly battling: an endless cycle of shooting, dying, returning from death, and once again shooting.

The walls surrounding Inkopolis' were raised recently due the growing public dissent towards the government. Standing 100 feet tall now, the government is convinced that Inkopolis Plaza is safe from the mobs standing outside of it. The imposing wall also holds 50 watch towers surrounding the wall's perimeter, each with snipers, as well as automated turrets set to fire, in the case of any violence.

However, Martin has a plan that may just render the wall useless.

Citizens of Inkopolis, are strongly prohibited from owning firearms. This fact, while it may appear to act for the public's safety, is more a ploy to prevent any violent upheavals within Inkopolis. Not only are firearms illegal, but black markets selling weapons never last more than a few days due to the government's strict enforcement of the law.

Additionally, Inkopolis Officers of the Peace, search each home, every week, thoroughly for any illegal products, including firearms. The punishment for owning a firearm is death which makes purchasing firearms not worth the risk.

Martin has with him today a Splattershot and a Splat Charger in his jacket pockets. Also, in one of his pant pockets, he has a seeker, as a last resort. Seekers mimic the shape and design of a RC boat, but it works as an explosive as it chases the nearest enemy and self destructs when it's reached it's destination.

Firearms are difficult to find outside of turf wars, but explosives are basically unobtainable outside of Turf Wars. Martin acquired the seeker after breaking into one of Meow's weapon manufacturing plants, which are more heavily secured than any other buildings in Inkopolis, save Inkopolis tower.

Martin's plan is simple, but dangerous: Use the Splat Charger to take out the snipers and turrets. Then, use his Splattershot to shoot a path extending to the top of the wall on which the protesters can climb up.

Martin is willing to risk everything because he no longer has anything to lose. No family, no job, and no purpose in life, except to avenge his parents and to topple the corrupt and oppressive government that has ruined he and many others' lives.

In Martin's line of vision, there are 4 snipers, all equipped with Eliter 3ks. Additionally there are three automated turrets, all of them scanning the crowd for any threats. Martin is ready to pull out his weapons, but when his hands reach inside of his jacket pockets, they freeze. Martin is afraid. He feels sweat racing down his forehead, chills running through his spine, and nausea flowing through his stomach. Suddenly, one of the turrets notices Martin who is reaching inside of his jacket. The turret scans Martin, and locates two firearms being carried by the teenager.

An alarm sounds and the turret begins spraying ink toward Martin, the mob that consisted of thousands of citizens disbands in an instant. Martin makes a split second decision of knocking down a wooden bench and takes cover behind it. The bench is far from resilient as the ink immediately begins penetrating through it. Martin has already taken a few hits from both the ink and wooden debris flying from the damaged bench. He knows that he ruined his one chance to make a difference.

Now, Martin is faced with a decision: Accept death, or cheat death. He has to think quick. Sniper bullets begins whizzing past his face and grenades fly down from the wall's peak down to Martin's vulnerable shelter. Suddenly, a plan pops into his head. Martin is fully aware that the plan is more likely to fail than succeed, but he feels a sudden burst of motivation and determination to not only survive, but to succeed in his mission. Martin waits until the turrets reload, which happens every 100 shots, but takes only 2 seconds. During this time, the snipers will still be firing, but they must charge which takes around two seconds as well

Martin reaches into his pocket and pulls out the seeker and right as the turrets ceases fire, he activates it and sets the RC boat on it's path towards the wall.

The nearest enemies to the seeker are the snipers on the roof of the wall, but seekers don't account for the elevation of the enemy so they can not ride up walls. Playing to Martin's advantage, this means that the seeker will self destruct once it's directly under the sniper which would be right at the front of the wall.

The snipers above charge their weapons, but it's too late, as the seeker reaches the wall before their weapons fire. The seeker explodes, exposing a hole in this once intimidating wall. After the explosion, Inklings who had fled from the wall begin forming a mob again. There is a hole in the great wall and the mob begins leaking into the once unimaginable beauty of Downtown Inkopolis, armed with the only weapons they can obtain, Meow's lineup of household cleaning products such as brooms, rakes, and shovels.

…

Callie asks Marie, "We underestimated them. What do we do now?"

Marie replies, "Call Judd, tell him to prepare an Ink Strike, on Inkopolis Plaza."


End file.
